A Typical Day at a cafe
by the Lory society
Summary: ah, relaxing days at the cafe are the best untill people ruin it by fighting over girls daydreaming and just being you. main ships ; BOTH fruk and usuk spamano gerita i dont cuss so it isn't bad


A normal day at a café

[Authors note] I don't own anything Hetalia. This is my first fan fiction so it might be bad. But hey I tried. I used fem! Italy, fem!Romano, fem!England and Fem!Greece. If you are wondering why, it's because I can. I broke the forth wall a little but it is nothing major. Okay Enjoy.

It was a normal busy day at the local café, which was normally buzzing with people and nations. Yes, nations. "Ahh…" the male nations sighed. They were lucky to have some down time to relax or what America says: "Chillax bro!"

"Man, I could use a burger!" yells out the overly energetic blond and blue eyed country we know as America. He quickly pulls out a burger and munches it loudly. "Where did the burger come from?" Asks the also, blond, blue eyed and manly Germany. "Way to kill the mood with logic." America says-half shouts, since he _IS_ American. "Yeah…" Spain, Japan, and France agree. Spain the tanned brown hair and green eyed man puts in "Si, just enjoy being lazy." Germany killing the mood again blurts out "Is that even possible?" and everyone glares at our poor German. He Zips his mouth shut and stares at his extra strong espresso.

"Ve Germany~!" cries Italy and she goes to hug him. "Potato freak." Romano mutters under her breath.

"Mein gott Italy get off me." Says the German Italy has already clung tight too. "Hello Italy-chan is Greece-chan with you?" politely asks Japan. Romano spots Spain waving to her. "Lovable idiota." Thinks Romano. "Spain," Romano begins to say something –"Hola, Lovi~!" The smiley Spaniard says. "You know, it has been a while since I have seen my little tomatotina!" he ends. "Spain I saw you this morning." She says a little too loudly so someone can get their wine-sniffing nose into their business. [Cough* cough* France]

"Ooh~ I see morning. Where-." France could not finish his sentence, for there was a latte being thrown at him and, hitting him directly in the face.

"NO, my beautiful face! Romano how could you?!" whined France. "She did it like this-." France was hit with an empty tea cup. "I wouldn't blame her it's fun to throw things at that bloody frog." Said the young woman who represents England and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. "Britain, Mon cher, I thought we were friends." Whines yet again France. "Oh we are but that doesn't mean I can't throw things at you." England was cut off for that an American has jumped in front of her. "IGGY!" he shouted. Britain gave him a glare at that. She leaned forward and said "Don't. Call. Me. IGGY." "Fine Igiko!" sang America. "Bloody idiot." She muttered.

"Romano, guess-." Italy stopped because there was a nicely manicured hand in front of her face. "Shut up sorella I am talking to Spain." Romano said. Italy has forgotten about Spain and Romano. [Story time] Back in the day, because North Italy and South Italy were girls they weren't allowed to have their own territory until around the 1950s. So Spain controlled South Italy for that whole time. Since she was always with him she grew to like the very tomato idiot. Spain fell in love before South Italy could understand her love and confessed often. Romano would simply turn red and run away. One day she had realized her feelings and when he confessed again she shushed him with a kiss, and left him confused while she ran away face red again. It took her a while to get up the courage to tell him she loved him, But she did say it and it turned out nicely for them. Now who she called tomato idiot was now one of the few people she treats nicely.

After remembering this whole story Italy looked around then realized while thinking about the love story they had left. "Hey Romano and Spain left." Italy pointed out.

"Ohohohon~ I wonder what they are doing now?" said the Frenchman.

"What do u suppose they are doing?" Asked the confused Brit.

"I don't know. Ohohohon, but since they left lets go somewhere together on a date Britain~!" He grabbed the girl's wrist and gently kissed her hand. She just stood with a cross of pink and red spread over her face (shocked obviously). America looked pretty darn mad. "Oh I don't think so buddy." he half shouted. France just smiled as he was going towards him. "Oui, it's not what YOU think it's what she thinks and what I think." He said delighted to have a comeback. Britain just stood there dazed (reddish-pink in all). It wasn't long until France had a punch to the face (courtesy of Alfred.). America put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Don't take her on a…. that … and yeah!" America said.

"Well I asked her and she gets to answer. Plus I saw her first." cried France.

"What dude?"

Every one faceplamed at this, even the workers in the café. Canada whispers what he means in his ear. [Wait who whispered in Alfie's ear?]

"Oh… not cool dude who said she was yours?" America asked then a very slight flush of pink brushed his cheeks.

"Ha you still don't know what to do." France pulls out a rose and poses. They didn't realize she was at the counter getting tea.

Canada Yells (whispers) "she is over there." [Was this person here the whole time?] "Thanks for earlier but who are you?" America asks. "I AM CANDA!" says Canada. "WHO?" everyone asks. Our poor Canadian friend faceplams.

Long story short, England and France and America played life at Britain's house. Both France and America named their wife Alice, but Alice who went first named her husband Henry. Italy spent the day baking cake with Germany. Romano and Spain spent the day watching a movie together. Japan and Greece talked about food and cats on a picnic with food and cats. Canada ate pancakes with his fellow fan girls who sort of knew who he was. THE END!


End file.
